


Behind Blue Eyes

by Comedia



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Love Bites, Love Confessions, What Have I Done, emotional bullshit with raptors, fukken fight me, we all know chris pratts true LI in this damn movie was the dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen had seen things in the military. Horrible things. He'd known pain, death, loss, and he wanted to get as far away from that life as possible. He's not sure what drove him to work with dinosaurs, perhaps it was their strength; it was easy to pretend that they'd never be taken from him. How mistaken he was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SORRY  
> also read [this](http://the-toast.net/2015/04/27/if-the-velociraptor-from-jurassic-park-were-your-girlfriend/) because it's like my main source of inspiration

Owen had always had a special relationship with Blue. It was natural - as the groups Alpha he was all but expected to connect with the beta on some level. It was a professional thing, part of training. But Owen had connected through training before. He knew what it was like to get close to a group, only to have them taken from him. Because of this he tried not to let his work affect his personal life. Tried to make connections outside the cage. He went with the fellas and had a beer after a long day’s work. He went on dates. It was all fine. It was all very… normal.

However, he’d always been good at reading individuals. With the kind of life he’d lived, it was only natural - call it survival instinct. He tried to piece some kind of everyday life together, using bits and pieces he had faint memories of. There were things from his childhood and early teens that seemed familiar, activities and feelings from television that seemed to be the answer… but all these supposedly normal things simply made him feel all the more alienated.

Moments after meeting up for a date, he read both disappointed and irritation in her. When going out for drinks, he read longing and tiredness in his drinking partners. Everyone had a family to go home to, or a skype call to make.

The cage was different. From the moment the raptors imprinted on him, he belonged to the pack. As they moved around him, he read nothing but intrigue, respect - and often hunger - in their posture. They didn’t get bored with him, and there was a sense of trust between them, even when they at times got overwhelmed by hunger and saw him as nothing more than a snack.

Those were the days of youth, because as time passed the hunger faded. They rarely looked at him as a viable food source, but rather ate with him. He would bring food, and they would feast with him. It reminded him of going home for a family dinner, except not as scary or emotionally taxing.

Few noticed the change in the raptors. To many of the caretakers they were animals. Monsters even. A display of many teeth and a snarl was enough to scare most of the workers, and Owen didn’t blame them. If he had something special to go home to at night, he might’ve shared their fear. Instead the raptors - his pack - ended up being the very thing he longed for. Going home late at night; sleeping; eating; having a drink or two at a bar; these became the boring things he had to put up with until he could return to his true calling. His home.

Unlike many others at the facility, Barry understood Owen’s bond with the pack, at least in some sense. He knew how to read them, and could tell the difference between an angry snarl and the greeting of a friend. As the two men were often seen together, the pack were less aggressive toward Barry than most of the other workers - and while he appreciated having their trust, it was clear that he somewhat feared this development as well.

Late one night, a few weeks after they had named the pack, Barry brought a six pack to the cage. They sat down in the steel structure, only a few feet above the lively pack. Barry cracked two cans open, handing Owen one while keeping his eyes on the ground below them. There were shadows stroking the ground, watching them from within the bushes.

“I think we’re in too deep.” Barry didn’t care to elaborate much, probably because he suspected that Owen would know what he was trying to say.

“You’re damn right we are.”

“Naming them, I mean… come on man.” And Barry had that tone of voice, both dejected and amused, as if he was questioning all of his life choices with but a few words.

“I know, I know.” It was the closest Owen had gotten to a human connection in quite some time. He’d never been a talkative person, but after months of communicating mostly through clicking and grunts, there was relief in talking about the situation.

“They trust you, you know?” Barry didn’t directly look at him. Instead he would gaze into the cage, as if to make a point of how the pack didn’t find their presence bothersome in the least. “Corporate ‘s gonna want a demonstration. Sooner rather than later.”

“They’ll do great.”

For a moment Barry did nothing but stare at him. “I ain’t worried about the dinos, if that’s what you think.”

At that point the conversation was pretty much over. Not because Owen didn’t want to hear the truth, nor because he got particularly offended, there was just… nothing more to say. And he appreciated Barry’s honesty, he truly did. Throughout this time Barry had kept him sane. Kept him… human, quite frankly. He knew this was a friend caring about his well being; there was definitely a risk that his pack would be taken away.

He nodded to acknowledge Barry’s worries, and then they sat in silence for quite some time, sipping beer and watching the stir of life below the metal structure. Eventually Barry left him, and he couldn’t help but think of how he was - in some sense - leaving his humanity behind. Barry, his last human friend, left him with his thoughts, in the one place where he wouldn’t be alone. The one place where he could see his pack curl up beneath him, and share with him the starlit night.

When he a few days later displayed their teamwork, he could only feel pride. As he saved his co-worker, he never truly feared for any member of his pack. However, this moment of success was quickly tainted by a shadow of old. His past life came to visit, rude smirks and a disregard for life all over again. As the threat of his pack being weaponized was made clear, there was a certain feeling of relief when the Indominus broke out. With such a threat on the loose, the risk of his pack getting in trouble seemed miniscule; perhaps it was his many months with the raptors that had changed his perspective on life. He never expected that human greed would drive the others to put his pack in danger in such a way.

Seeing the park visitors being terrorized didn’t hurt nearly as much as having control of his pack taken from him. When nameless guards got taken by the Indominus his heart didn’t break the way it did when he saw his pack, ravaged and split up getting torn to bits.

Never had he known hope the way he did when he once again reached through to them, and he didn’t remember feeling as happy as he did when they stood united once again. His life had always been the highest peaks followed by the deepest of abysses. This was a fight his pack couldn’t handle; he knew that they would fall one by one and that there wasn’t a god damn thing he could do about it.

But Blue had always had a special relationship with Owen. She’d always been his second in command. A strong and determined balance to his much more emotional investment in the pack. As he saw his raptors - his family - get picked off one by one, it didn’t surprise him when she was the one to get back up. It didn’t surprise him that she would stand up to a creature so obviously her superior and fight it tooth and nail.

She was the one meant to survive, and perhaps - in that very moment - he was also meant to let her go. But he couldn’t. He’d always been good at reading individuals, and in he saw beyond her strength. He saw her naivete, and her loyalty. He saw someone who’d lived in isolation her entire life, knowing only her pack and nothing else.

Blue was meant to survive, but she couldn’t do it on her own. She needed family. A pack. And so he would go to her. He would go into the wild, turning his back on humanity and fun parks and the pretense of a normal life.

Shouldering a heavy backpack and a rifle, Owen followed his heart into the jungle, because he knew she would be waiting for him. Just like she had found him beyond a life of pain and loss, she would find him again - beyond the mountain ranges and trees and abandoned exhibits.

He would once again look into her eyes, and perhaps, she would stare back. Perhaps she would see behind his blue eyes, and find not only her pack-mate, but something else. Something deeper. Something that had been left unsaid for much too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write short things on [tumblr](http://comediakaidanovsky.tumblr.com/) as well (but mostly I just cry about fictional characters).


End file.
